This invention relates to caskets or coffins used to house the remains of once living organisms. More particularly, this invention is directed toward an economical and leak proof metal casket and a method for making the same.
Caskets have long been known and used for the burial of deceased persons. The use of metal caskets has become increasingly prevalent. Typically, metal caskets are fabricated in a sectionalized fashion. The different sections are commonly stamped from sheet metal and formed on a brake. Stamped metal caskets require the use of bulky machinery and heavy dies. The casket is comprised of a bottom, two sides, two ends and a lid. The sections are welded at the joints and seams. Once joined, the casket is ground and sanded until a smooth and cosmetically acceptable surface is obtained. Needless to say, the aforementioned stamped metal process is expensive as well as labor intensive.
Metal caskets, in general, are subject to deterioration by organic acids created by the decomposing corpses contained therein as well as corrosion from oxidation. The organic acids and oxidation attack and corrode the metal casket resulting in the subsequent leakage of fluids.
Another drawback with caskets formed by conventional techniques is that it is difficult to construct caskets that have intricate shapes and details.